


Sudden-Onset Acute Respiratory Flowers

by IvoryRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Crack, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Reverse Hanahaki Disease, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: When you feel strong negative emotions towards your soulmate, they start coughing up flowers. This doesn't mean much for most people.Of course, Harry doesn't exactly have a normal relationship with his soulmate, who turns out to be the Dark Lord who killed his parents.It doesn't help that neither of them know what's going on.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Sudden-Onset Acute Respiratory Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on the CoS discord!

Ginny Weasley was awfully still on the ground, her arms spread open and the black diary beside her.

“Ginny!” Harry leaned over her, shaking her shoulders, but she did not stir.

“She won’t wake.” The voice came from behind him. It was deep, and soft, and when Harry looked over his shoulder he recognized the boy leaning against one of the Chamber’s pillars.

“Tom, there’s a basilisk. We have to get away from here.”

“We don’t have to worry about the basilisk,” said Tom Riddle, the boy from the diary. Harry frowned. Didn’t he know that the basilisk’s gaze was deadly?

Riddle knelt to pick up Harry’s wand, which had rolled down the sloped floor. Harry held his hand out for it, but Riddle wouldn’t give it back.

“Give me my wand!” Harry was starting to get annoyed with Riddle. The basilisk could emerge at any moment - he’d seen its giant skin, it must be huge - and Ron was trapped with Gilderoy Lockhart, and Ginny, pale and still on the floor, needed help.

“I don’t think so,” said Riddle with a cold smile. And then he did something rather odd. He started convulsing. He brought his hand to his chest, an almost scared expression on his face, then doubled over in a coughing fit.

He was hacking up a storm and spitting things out of his mouth. When Harry looked, they were… flowers? Yes, flowers, whole flowers.

“What is this enchantment?” Riddle rasped between mouthfuls of petals.

“I don’t know! Maybe it’s something to do with the Chamber?”

Riddle spat out a zinnia. “It’s not the Chamber. Stop whatever you’re doing!”

“I’m not doing anything!” Now Riddle, the only person in the Chamber apart from Harry and the only one who might have a clue what to do had been struck with whatever this was. Harry wished it would stop!

Surprisingly enough, it did.

Riddle’s face, which wasn’t quite solid, was pale, and he looked shaken. “Not even I know all the strange happenings at Hogwarts - Ginevra will be fine, stay with her until she wakes - do not breathe a word of this to anyone, Harry - it is not my time yet. I will return.”

Return to what? Harry wanted to ask, but as he opened his mouth to ask the question, Riddle glowed with a green light, as did the diary, and then the glow faded and Riddle was gone.

A moment later Ginny was opening her eyes and trying to sit up. “Harry! Where - where are we?”

“The Chamber of Secrets. You were trapped here - by - that - diary, I think, but you’re free now, I don’t know how, or for how long, or why, but…”

“I’m free! Oh, Harry, you saved me!” Her face lit up. “Thank you!”

Harry wasn’t quite sure how to get out, but he went back the way he had come in. Ron was still there, with Lockhart, who was lying Stunned on the ground. There was now a hole in the crumbled rocks large enough for Harry and Ginny to crawl through.

Harry managed a Feather-Light charm on all four people, making them light enough that just one jump was enough to propel Ginny to the top. Ron and Harry, who were carrying Lockhart, found it harder.

“Why don’t we toss him up?” Ron suggested.

They tried that, and fortunately it worked. Ron and Harry followed, bouncing off the walls a few times just because it was fun. “I want to see mum and dad,” said Ginny, whose near death experience had improved her ability to talk in front of Harry, if not her willingness to fool around with one of her older brothers.

Below Ron and Harry and Ginny and Lockhart, below the Petrified bodies in the hospital wing, below Hogwarts castle itself, a black leather-covered diary lay near a pile of flowers.

In the diary, a memory was thinking.


End file.
